Flores Secas
by Tsukimi in wonderland
Summary: (UA) Un par de nerds e inadaptados sociales se conocen en la universidad, él está confuso, ella tiene un secreto. Será el destino capaz de separarlos?


Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son Propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

-aaaa…- diálogo

-_aaa…_- pensamientos

(n/a) notas de la autora metiche

**Flores Secas**

Capítulo 1…

Era un horrible día de verano, en una horrible universidad, en una horrible clase y un guapo joven sentado junto a la ventana…con un horrible humor.

Inuyasha Taisho, estudiante de tercer semestre en informática, quería destruir el mundo, hace un año había mandado al carajo a su padre y a su idea de estudiar leyes para seguir a cargo de la empresa de la familia, pues claro, para eso estaba Sesshomaru, su hermano mayor. Inuyasha era feliz con su computadora, jugando starcraft 2 toda la noche, armando computadoras, cosas por el estilo, por lo que decidió estudiar informática y redes. Su padre accedió a pagar su educación, pero como castigo iría a una universidad privada lejos de la comodidad de su casa y tendría que tomar todos los ramos, TODOS, incluyendo la materia de inglés, idioma que hablaba a la perfección.

Para empeora la situación, en la universidad conoció a una chica estudiante de nutrición llamada Kikyo Noruma, una joven alta y pálida de cabello largo y lacio completamente obsesionada con su peso. Se hicieron novios cerca del día de los enamorados, para el día blanco la invitó a pasar las vacaciones de verano junto a él y su familia en su casa de campo, pero ella le dijo que no. La llamó a diario, pero ella no contestaba, hasta una semana antes de volver, cuando Kikyo le dijo que terminaba con él porque encontró a alguien más interesante.

Y ahí estaba el pobre Inuyasha, mirando hacia el patio, esperando la primera clase de inglés 3, abandonado por su primera novia y con un humor de los mil demonios.

-di-disculpa….está ocupado este asiento?-sin respuesta-….oye, disculpa-todavía sin respuesta- HEY TÚ-gritó.

-q-qué demonios…?- Inuyasha giró sorprendido por aquel grito, había una extraña chica mirándolo enojada. Estaba con un uniforme de chef algo manchado y anteojos de marco negro y grueso tan grandes que ocultaban la mitad de su cara.

-ignorar a la gente cuando te pregunta algo es de pésima educación- comentó con sus brazos en jarra- este asiento está ocupado si o no?

-eeh…no

-gracias- se sentó junto a él ante su atenta mirada, sacó su libreta llena de dibujos de gato y un estuche de Rilakkuma- q-qué?- preguntó a Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos.

-naaada, nada- Dijo el peliplata levantando sus manos en señal de inocencia, luego de saludar a la maestra volvió a su posición original, hasta que un celular sonó, aunque fue corto y despacio para que nadie más en el salón lo escuchara, pero podría reconocer ese sonido en cualquier lugar, era el aviso de recuperación en el centro pokémon. Rápidamente buscó en su bolso su 3ds para confirmarlo y sí, la luz verde del street pass estaba encendida, hace un rato no lo estaba, lo que quería decir sólo una cosa.- _nerd- _la miró con maldad, no había encontrado a alguien de "los suyos" en esta universidad llena de niños ricos.

Como era costumbre, ignoró toda la clase para concentrarse en su compañera de asiento, supo que su apellido era Higurashi, claramente estudiaba cocina, tenía una bandeja que olía a galletas, cabello negro sujeto en dos trenzas y un flequillo algo desordenado. Su piel era blanca, tanto que podía ver alguna de sus venas, tenía algunas pecas a la altura de sus pómulos, sus labios eran gruesos y naturalmente rojos. Tenía ojos grandes y expresivos color chocolate escondido tras sus anteojos que caían porque su nariz era demasiado pequeña para soportar el tamaño de estos. A simple vista era la chica que cualquiera ignoraría, pero si la miraba bien, más bonita que la mayoría…incluso Kikyo.

-TAISHO! Ponga atención a la clase, usted y Higurashi son los únicos sin pareja para los próximos trabajos- lo reprendió la maestra- les parece ser juntos?

-existe otra opción?- preguntó molesto

-la verdad, es que no, así que los anoto como pareja, ahora trabajen en la actividad de la página 15 del libro-se sentó en su escritorio ignorando a la clase.

Inuyasha soltó varios improperios mientras se giraba para mirar a su compañera, cuando lo hizo, ésta estaba mirándolo sorprendida, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella, inmediatamente la pelinegra desvió su vista hacia un lado tiñiendo sus mejillas de rosa.

_Adorable, _fue la palabra que llegó a la mente de Inuyasha

-cuál es tu nombre, compañera?

-eh? E-ehh…h-higu..r-rashi, higurashi-respondió completamente sonrojada

-dije tu nombre, no tu apellido- sonrió con malicia

-k-kagome-un puchero involuntario siguió su respuesta, ganándose otro punto de adorabilidad.

-mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y oye, por qué está tan tímida si ya me gritaste al llegar?

-ay noo, lo siento, e-es que odio cuando se hacen los idiotas y me dejan hablando sola

-tranquila, necesitas ayuda con el trabajo?

-la verdad…es que no, ya la hice, este nivel de inglés es tan fácil y aburrido

-dímelo a mí, viví un par de años en Londres así que estar en esta clase es una tortura-ella asintió enérgicamente- qué te parece si le mostramos esto a la maestra y nos vamos a almorzar?

-yo…no puedo- respondió sonrojada y cabizbaja.

-me rechazaste una vez, pero ya vas a acceder- dijo despreocupado con sus manos tras su cabeza

Ella rió, su risa era infantil y juguetona.

Pasaron un par de semanas, Inuyasha ya casi no recordaba el nombre de Kikyo, excepto por un par de mensajes en que ella le pidió salir. Aún estaba dolido porque lo dejó, por suerte no se había tomado con ella, cosa imposible si estaba todo el día en los laboratorios de computación.

Con la llegada de Kagome a su vida las cosas cambiaron, ahora podía hablar de sus juegos, cosa que kikyo odiaba. Después de clases iban al departamento de Inuyasha a jugar diablo 3, pokémon, monster hunter, lo que sea, eran felices jugando y comiendo pizza. Él descubrió gracias a kagome que la comida vegetariana no significaba comer sólo ensaladas, o pasto como le decía él, ella le enseñó a cocinar algunas cosas simples para que no muriera de hambre y no "fuera tan inútil". Se sentía ligeramente atraído por ella, aunque todavía estaba confundido con Kikyo,le recordaba a la protagonista del manga "kurageHime" a quien vería al día siguiente después de clases. Existía un problema-además de Kikyo- y es que kagome tenía "pareja", con quien se mensajeaba todo el maldito día.

-Al día siguiente-

Estaba terminando la clase de inglés, desvió la atención de kagome un segundo para ver su celular, era un mensaje de kikyo, que lo cancelaba porque tenía planes con su actual pareja. Para qué le insiste en salir si sigue con ese otro idiota? No tenía idea de quién era, pero lo odiaba, deseaba tenerlo en frente para romperle la cara.

-Inuyasha, pasó algo? Tienes cara de molesto

-nada, sólo recordé algo feo-le sorió y llevo su mano a la mejilla de la chica, que lo miraba preocupada.-

-KAGOME!-una colérica voz femenina llegó desde la puerta, kagome cerró sus ojos al saber quién era la dueña de esa voz.

-k-kikyo? , qué haces aquí? Cancelaste nuestra cita- preguntó desconcertado cuando la chica se acercó a ellos.

-qué cita Inuyasha? No sé de qué me hablas, ya deja de perseguirme- respondió rápidamente haciéndose la desentendida

-cómo que no sabes? Si me insististe semanas y ahora cancelas por irte con ese idiota

-inuyasha-lo llamó kagome

-kagome, de dónde conoces a kikyo?

-kikyo es mía

1217 palabras según Word, de todas formas quiero hacer capítulos cortos.

No me maten, este es el primer fic que escribo en muchos , muuuuchos años y quería trabajar con el clásico trío amoroso pero presentado de una forma distinta, de todas maneras esto es completamente inuxkag y claro, después planeo incluir a los demás personajes, ahora sólo quería presenta al trío.

En cuanto a lo de la universidad, no sé cómo será en su país, pero en Chile la educación es una bosta y hay de todas las carreras juntas en una universidad privada donde entra cualquier idiota xD

Y? qué pasara ahora? Inuyasha y kagome se declararán la guerra por el corazón de kikyo? O la dejarán y se irán a jugar y follar felices? O harán un trío? O los mato a todos? Todas sus ideas en forma de review son bienvenidas!

Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que tendremos lemon porque soy degenerada!

Besos -3-


End file.
